


Learning to Love Universe Drabbles

by PyromaniacCreator



Series: Learning to Love [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Jealousy, Kittens, Other, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: just some really short, or longer, drabbles of Pitt (reader) and Bendy's life after they emerged from the old studio and settled into the everyday liferequests for drabbles open!
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: Learning to Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Plushies

It was cleaning day. You dreaded this day the most since you had to move every single one of your windowsill plushies to get the dust off of the windowsill. And your plushie collection was massive, everything from store bought to selfmade. You began the big project of moving your plushies to your bed, one by one dusting them off. You set them neatly in a row on the bed, as to not mess up the order you liked them on your windowsill.  
Bendy sat at the end of the bed, watching you work with your little duster. He then noticed a familiar looking little black and white plushie that you set down next to a selfmade bunny plushie. He made to pick it up to see if it was what he thought it to be. And it was. Bendy held the little Bendy plush, his demeanor questioning.   
‘’What? I’m a big fan, so of course I’d have a plushie of you.’’ you remarked after noticing this. He turned the worn plushie around, seeing your name scribbled on to the little tag on it.   
‘’I’ve had it since I was a child. Around 10 I think.’’ you began. ‘’It’s been bringing me a lot of comfort during bad times and after bad dreams. You have no idea how many tears it holds.’’ you added, returning your attention to the plushie army on your windowsill.   
‘’It’s kinda cute. How you’ve loved me for so long.’’ he said, setting the little Bendy to the spot he had picked it from. You blushed a little. ‘’Y-yeah?’’ you mumbled.   
‘’Yeah!’’ Bendy replied. ‘’Though now you have the real deal to bring you comfort and whose shoulder to cry on when you need to.’’ he added. You let out a hum.   
‘’I’m not getting rid of the plushie just because I have you. It holds a lot of memories, and is really important to me.’’ you said.  
‘’I wasn’t suggesting that though.’’ Bendy said, his voice low.  
‘’I know, I know. Just playing with you.’’ you said, now placing the plushies back to the windowsill one by one. Upon getting them all back to their places you plopped down onto your bed, you had left one plushie behind. You little Bendy plush, you grabbed it and held it close to your chest. Bendy seemed to visibly pout at this.  
‘’Jealous now? To yourself?’’ you asked, chuckling at his reaction.  
‘’N-no I’m not!’’ he tried to protest.  
‘’Yes you areee!’’ you teased, now rolling onto your stomach and holding the plushie even closer. ‘’My little Darling is jealoussss!’’ you added.  
‘’So what if I am! It feels like you’re replacing me….’’ Bendy spoke.  
‘’I’m not replacing you, silly.’’ you pointed out. ‘’I’ll have you know that I would never replace you.’’ you added. Bendy looked at you.  
‘’You’re my everything, and no plushie can replace that.’’ you said, now getting up to your knees and scuttling over to the windowsill, placing the little Bendy to it’s spot there. Then you flopped back down, patting the spot next to you.  
‘’Now, come over here.’’ you said. He obliged, wanting all the cuddles you had to offer. When he flopped down beside you, you made to pat his head, to get him to purr. You liked hearing him purr. It made you feel comfortable. The purring reverberated in his chest. After laying for a while, you realized something.

‘’Hey Bendy?’’ you began.  
‘’Yes Sugar?’’ he asked.  
‘’Have I ever told you I love you?’’ you asked.  
‘’Well you have now.’’ he replied. ‘’Love ya too, Sugar.’’ he added. You smiled up at him, before snuggling up and close. You were feeling a bit tired from all the cleaning you had done around your apartment, so you thought a little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone. Especially the two of you. And thus, you let the land of slumber call you down.


	2. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's snowing hard, so you show him his rebooted show

It was a cold January morning when you decided it was time to go get groceries, but as you read through morning news on your phone while shoving cereal into your face, you noticed that they were saying to stay inside as it was snowing like no tomorrow outside. Groaning loudly, you finished your cereal and placed the bowl into the dishwasher. You went to the living room, accompanying Bendy on the couch, you flipped on the TV. Maybe there’d be some early morning cartoons to watch. Upon realizing that the cartoons had already shown, you groaned again. But then, an idea struck you. You skedaddled over to your animated series shelf, and picked out one of the DVDs.   
‘’What are we watchin’ today?’’ Bendy asked.   
‘’I’m gonna finally show you how my animated work looks like.’’ you said, showing him the cover of the DVD. It was the first full season of the ‘Bendy and Friends’ reboot. ‘’And also show you how your cartoon has changed.’’ you added.   
Bendy let out an ‘ooooh’ and his tail swished around excitedly. You put the DVD into the DVD player and sat on the couch, remote at hand. You picked the first episode to watch. It was the series introductory episode, showing off the most important characters. Bendy, Boris, Alice and Will. As the good old opening tune started playing, you hummed along to it. It was a remastered version of the original opening song. Then the first scene came, and the smooth animation work left Bendy speechless. You reminisced on the times you were working on these first few episodes. After the first episode was done, Bendy turned to you, awestruck.  
‘’You animated that? That was so smooth and crisp!’’ he exclaimed.  
‘’Mhm!’’ you hummed as response, as the next episode began. Each episode was roughly 20 minutes long, and the first season had 24 episodes, so it was late when the two of you finally finished watching the first season. You decided you’d have to show him the later seasons someday.  
‘’You animate so well! I’m so glad you’re my animator.’’ he said, still just as awestruck. You chuckled and thanked him for the compliment.   
‘’Man, I hope we’re snowed in for so much longer. Wait, how many seasons are there?’’ he asked.  
‘’We’re currently working on the 5th season, and we got permissions for a 6th season, which sadly will be the final season.’’ you noted, still wallowing over having to stop animating him within a couple of years. ‘’I hope we’re not snowed in for long, I need groceries.’’ you added. His tail swished around, before an idea struck him.   
‘’Can we go out? I wanna go out.’’ he practically begged. ‘’We can walk to the bus stop and take the bus to the store.’’ he added.  
‘’Bendy, you know people will stare at you, and maybe freak out.’’ you noted. Bendy shook his head.   
‘’Not if I’m disguised. Besides, if everyone’s snowed in and it’s this late, there won’t be a lot of people there.’’ he pointed out. Oh right. Your plan from the beginning of you regular life with him when you first wanted to go to the grocery store.  
‘’I dunno, will my clothes fit you?’’ you pondered, tapping your chin.  
‘’Only one way to find out.’’ he said, getting up from the couch.

And thus, you journeyd to the clothes cabinets, trying to find your biggest hoodies and sweatpants for him to wear. Surprisingly enough some of your clothes fit him, and thus he was good to go to the store with you. You just shoved a beanie and a scarf in his face, before leaving the apartment. The trip went well, only one person stared at him for a long time before you told them to stop staring. You two arrived back home safely, discarding the groceries to the cabinets and fridge. And before long, everything was set to their right places.   
He asked you if you could watch more episodes of his show before bed, and you agreed to it. Only to find yourself asleep on the couch not long after that. 

Oh you, always falling asleep when you were watching something. Leaving him to carry you to bed.


	3. Carnival Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to a carnival with him

‘’Sugar dearest!’’ Bendy began, his voice full of excitement.   
‘’Yes, my little Devil Darling?’’ you asked, poking your head out of the kitchen and into the living room. Bendy was nearly glued to the TV as a carnival advert was playing.   
‘’Can we go? Can we go?’’ he pleaded. ‘’Pleaaaaaaaase!’’ he added. You blinked at him. You blinked twice. Did he just beg like a little child? To go to a carnival in the city? You sighed in defeat, knowing there’d be no deterring the demon from something he wanted so badly.   
‘’Sure, we can go. But you know you’ll need to disguise yourself again.’’ you said, now returning to the kitchen to make sure the food didn’t get burned. Bendy cheered out loud, rushed into the kitchen and grabbed you by the waist, lifting you up and spinning around until you felt dizzy.   
‘’Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’’ he cheered while spinning around. He really seemed to like the idea of going to the carnival. Oh, he loved the idea. You finished making food, and shoved it into your mouth as fast as you could because a certain ink demon was practically out the door by the time you had settled in to eat.

The closest city where the carnival was, was about an hour drive away. During the whole car ride there, Bendy was basically beaming under his hoodie, beanie and scarf. His tail was swishing around excitedly, in a very speedy manner and you had to tell him to calm down a bit before you parked the car into the parking lot.  
Upon exiting the car, Bendy grabbed you by the hand and lead you inside the carnival area. You looked around for something to do, when Bendy pointed out to a little gaming booth. It had a lot of different games to play, with plushies and other memorabilia as prizes. You heard the ink demon gasp out loud, and you had to follow his gaze to where he was looking at. Oh. He was staring at a game booth where you had to throw balls at empty bottles. But what you thought to have caught his attention was the gigantic Bendy plushie. That thing was nearly your size. Bendy sprinted at the booth, with you quickly in tow. You didn’t wanna lose him in this big are filled with humans.  
‘’I’m so gonna win that one for you!’’ he exclaimed and you had to chuckle. You had learned that Bendy was a sore loser when it came to games of any kind, so this would take a while to get through. Much to your surprise, the ink demons aim was impeccable. He got all bottles on his second try at the game. As the booth owner handed over the giant Bendy plushie to your Devil Darling, said demon beamed down at you and grinned.   
‘’How’s that, Sugar?’’ he asked. You beamed back up at him, and laughed.   
‘’Didn’t know you had an aim that good, Devil Darling.’’ you replied. He just chuckled at your response., before he leaned over to give you the plushie and you took it with gratitude. Bendy then leaned even further down to peck your lips, and you chuckled at his antics. Oh, he was such a romantic being. 

And you loved every second of it.


	4. Purring Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find a box of abandoned kittens

‘’Hey, Bendy dearest Devil Darling?’’ you began. You leaned over the back of the couch, placing your head on his shoulder and inhaling in his scent. He didn’t deter his attention from the game he way playing, but he did acknowledge you by letting out a soft hum.   
‘’I was wondering, could we go out for a walk?’’ you asked. He once again just hummed as a response, and you figured you’d be going once he finished the level he was playing. So you made to put on your outside gear. As soon as you heard the sound of victory from the game, you popped into the living room, expecting him to come put on his outside gear, and he surprisingly did. He’d been so addicted in playing the game you’d shown him a couple days ago, that it was hard to get him to go anywhere with you anymore. So this was a small victory for you. 

As the two of you departed the apartment, the cold autumn air hit you like a wall of spikes. It sent a shiver down your spine, but you marched onward, having wanted some fresh air for a long time. Bendy didn’t seem to mind the cold however, and you had to just wonder how well he emitted warmth to keep himself cozy in just a beanie, scarf and a hoodie. It wasn’t long until you were on a forest path, that lead to a small dog park. You went by the fence to look if anyone was there with their dogs, only to be met by emptiness. You were about to pout, when Bendy caught your attention-  
‘’Hey Sugar, what’s that over there?’’ he said, pointing off to the distance. You squinted your eyes to see better at what he was pointing at. It seemed to be small and brown, box like in shape. You decided to approach the mystery item, with a bounce in your step. Upon getting closer to it, you realized it was a cardboard box that had something inside it. Once you reached the box, you heard the faint sound of meowing. Oh no. Oh no no no. You leaned over to see three kittens inside the box, meowing for their little lives. You feel like crying at that point. Nobody should ever be abandoned like this, ever. Never ever ever. You spare a glance at Bendy, before picking up the box and beginning your trek back home.  
‘’What are you doing?’’ he asked, as he followed you.  
‘’Taking them home.’’ you replied.  
‘’But why?’’ he asked.  
‘’We won’t be keeping them. I’m just going to provide them warmth, shelter and food for tonight.’’ you replied.

You arrived at your apartment not shortly after, you had Bendy hold the box while you fiddled around for your keys and opened the door. You instructed him to place the box on the couch. You made your way to the kitchen to look for something the kittens could eat. They seemed to be old enough to eat real food, so you looked around your fridge to find your chicken leftovers from yesterday. You picked out three plates and placed some chicken on all three, before setting them on the floor. Then you made your way to the living room, picked out every kitten one by one and brought them to the kitchen for their meal. Each one practically gobbled up the chicken. Poor babies must’ve been in that box for a long time to be this hungry. 

The kittens began travelling around your apartment. You decided to place down some newspapers for them for the time being since you didn’t have a litter box to offer them. You just hoped they’d realize to use the newspaper instead of your rugs. One of the kittens climbed up on the couch where Bendy was sitting, and instantly made it to his lap. Bendy seemed taken aback a bit by this.   
‘’It… it isn’t scared of me?’’ he spoke, looking at you. You let out a little chuckle and sat down on the couch beside him. The other two kittens also climbed on the couch, making their way to your lap and settling down to sleep. You leaned back, letting them sleep in your lap. The kitten in Bendy’s lap began purring loudly at the warmth it was receiving.   
‘’Pet her.’’ you said. Bendy looked at you, and then the kitten, then back at you and back at the kitten. He gently placed his hand on the calico furred being, and stroked the kittens back. This caused the kitten to emit a loud purr.  
‘’You’re doing good, Devil Darling.’’ you said, patting his head between the horns. This is turn made him purr, causing the kitten to purr louder. Bendy seemed intrigued, and purred again. The kitten responded with a purr. You chuckled as he kept purring at the kitten, and the kitten purred at him.  
‘’See, this is why you’re like a cat! You purr like a cat when you’re patted on the head.’’ you noted. He visibly pouted at this. You playfully punched him in the shoulder, causing him to feign being hurt. You just chuckled at him.  
‘’So, you said we’re not keeping them?’’ he suddenly asked.  
‘’Yeah, why?’’ you asked.  
‘’Can’t we keep this one?’’ he asked, pointing to the calico in his lap, sleeping peacefully. You pondered for a moment, tapping your chin. You’d have to get so many supplies from the store if you’d decide to keep one. But thinking this’d give Bendy some company while you were out without him, you thought to agree.  
‘’Sure! We can keep her, I’ll go buy supplies today so she can live to her fullest.’’ you replied. Bendy beamed up at you.  
‘’Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’’ he exclaimed, carefully hugging you as to not wake the kittens sleeping in your laps.   
‘’So what’chu gonna name her?’’ you asked.  
‘’Hmmm. How about Inko?’’ he asked. You nodded your head.  
‘’Sounds like a name you’d pick.’’ you remarked. Bendy chuckled. You chuckled. Oh, this’d be a whole new chapter in your lives. And you were sure it’d be great! Just you, him and Inko. Living happily ever after.


	5. Suit Up and Dance With Me Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you ask him to dance with you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i may or may not be partially inspired by that April Fools video of the Bendy Royale game

You were sitting on your bed, sorting through your laundry. You folded each piece with care, and set them in their own piles, shirts in one, pants in one and so on. After you had finished putting all the laundry in their own piles you got up from the bed and waddled with one pile at hand to the wardrobe. It was a mess. You’d had to clean it someday. You set each pile of clothes into where they approximately belonged. You then noticed the suit bag hanging on the wall. Huh, your dad’s old suit was still here? Why did you even have it anymore? You thought you had discarded of it a long time ago. You opened it up and an idea struck you.  
Wandering off into the living room, you noticed Bendy sitting on the couch with Inko, both purring at each other.  
‘’Hey Bendy dearest Devil Darling?’’ you began. Bendy’s attention was now on you.  
‘’Yes, Sugar?’’ he asked.  
‘’There’s something I’d like for you to try on.’’ you said, holding your hand out for him.  
‘’Oh?’’ Bendy tilted his head, moved Inko from his lap to the couch and grabbed your hand. You pulled him up and to the bedroom, and told him to sit on the bed while you grabbed the suit from the wardrobe. You showed it off to him.  
‘’I think it’s just your size. My dad is a very tall person.’’ you noted, handing him the smoky grey suit, and dress shirt. He once again tilted his head.  
‘’Why do you want me to put it on? Won’t it get covered in ink?’’ he asked. You shook your head.  
‘’It’s old, dad doesn’t need it anymore.’’ you replied, pushing the suit in his lap. ‘’Go on, put it on.’’ you added. Bendy decided to give in to your pleas, and began pulling the dress shirt on. After he was dressed, you helped him with the tan tie. It was a skill you’d learned from your dad. You took a step back, and admired the sight in front of you. Then an idea struck you once more and you went to the wardrobe, looking for your black slacks and blue flannel shirt. You changed your clothes, and exited the wardrobe. Bendy stared at you in awe.  
‘’You look good.’’ he said. You chuckled.  
‘’No, you look good.’’ you replied.  
‘’Let’s agree that we both look good.’’ he replied. You nodded and chuckled. Now was the point where you’d ask him what you had in mind.  
‘’Hey, do you think we could dance again? I kinda liked it back at the old studio.’’ you explained. He took a step forward, until he was face to face with you. He leaned down, and whispered in your ear. ‘’Oh is that so?’’   
You felt chills run down your spine. You nodded.  
‘’This time we can put on some slow tunes from the laptop.’’ you noted. He straightened his back, a loud pop sound coming from his spine.   
‘’Of course, Sugar. I’d kill to dance with you once more.’’ Bendy finally said. The two of you moved to the living room where there was more space when you moved the little table in front of the couch away. You grabbed your laptop and looked up some slow songs, before hitting play. And thus, he made it in front of you, snaking his arm around your waist and on your lower back while his other hand found its way to yours and entwined your fingers together. You placed your free hand on his shoulder and thus the two of you began waltzing, just like back in the old studio. After some while of waltzing, the two of you slow danced. Your head was resting in the crook of his neck, and his was on top of your head. His arms snaked around your body, and yours around his. It felt like time itself froze while the two of you were dancing, oh ever so slowly. It wasn’t until a yawn escaped your lips that you pulled away from him, looking up at him. You got on your tippy toes and close the gap between the two of you, kissing him softly on the lips. Before long, you had to pull away to breathe.  
‘’Thank you. It was lovely.’’ you softly hummed.  
‘’No, thank you. It’s nice dancing with you, Sugar.’’ he replied. You let out a content hum. You’d have to ask him to dance more often if he liked it so much. Yeah. This’d be a weekly occurrence from now on.


End file.
